


Harry's wish

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We have to respect that.





	Harry's wish

Our tale begins in the home that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black ran away from Sirius's disapproving family. Sirius has finally been reunited with his godson and after pretending to be on the run for a month now, but simply been in hiding Remus has some news regarding Harry.

Sirius asked, "Is he hurt?"

Remus reassured him, "Harry is fine, nothing like last year has happened; Padfoot."

Sirius insisted, "Then what is this about?"

Remus smiled. "He wants me to be his godfather too."

Sirius smirked. "He can't have two godfathers, Moony."

Remus replied, "It may sound unusual, but it's Harry's wish."

Sirius grinned. "Then we must make it come true, for Harry. Our godson."

Remus muttered, "Don't tell Tonks, whatever you do. She'll kill me."

Sirius frowned. "Why would she kill you for being Harry's second godfather?"

Remus sighed. "While you were in Azkaban, I, uh, moved on with her."

Sirius laughed. "Oh, that. No need to worry, I know that. But, I'm back now so you can dump her."

Remus told him, "That's the thing though, Padfoot. I can't just dump her because you're back in my life. It will break her heart."

Sirius inquired, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Remus mumbled, "No, I would never do that after all of these years. I'm just saying we need to keep our relationship secret for now, until I can find a way to let het down easily."

Sirius smirked. "I've never been with a man who likes women before."

Remus gasped. "Y-You're not angry?"

Sirius beamed, "Not at all. Harry wants you to be his second godfather and we get to sneak around just to see each other. It's all very exciting, Moony."

Remus chuckled. "You're crazy, but I love it."


End file.
